Omega Inquisitor Heinrich
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 710147 |no = 7230 |element = Fire |rarity = Dream |cost = 50 |maxlv = 150 |basexp = 21 |gender = M |ai = 3 |description = The hunter had crossed the path of a revolutionary extremist. The two worked together to combat the Shapeshifter menace. Their paths separated when Heinrich was lured into a trap before being avenged by his pupil, Amadeus. If Heinrich had agreed more with Robespierre’s ideals, he would have stayed with him. Together, they would have taken power by assassinating Magena. The man with the guillotine would’ve become a merciless dictator. The hunter would then be at the head of the Inquisition, an organization dedicated to tracking down not only Shapeshifters but also all the political opponents of Robespierre. In this world reigned by terror, he would stand against his former student, Amadeus, along with Jeanne, Emily, and Nelson. This group would have no other choice but to join forces with the seafaring Shapeshifter who could survive sailing across the oceans. But what would the Inquisitor do when faced with the son of the ram? In the past, he wanted to use Amadeus to his own advantage but ended up getting attached to him and raised him like his own son. Heinrich would be tormented day and night by this matter... |summon = No one escapes the Inquisition... My agents will track down all of our enemies! |fusion = Son... I don’t want to kill you... Join me... I beg you... |evolution = No one escapes the Inquisition... My agents will track down all of our enemies! | hp_base = 6943 |atk_base = 2648 |def_base = 2557 |rec_base = 2017 | hp_lord = 8471 |atk_lord = 3231 |def_lord = 3119 |rec_lord = 2461 | hp_anima = 9596 |rec_anima = 2161 |atk_breaker = 3531 |def_breaker = 2819 |atk_guardian = 2931 |def_guardian = 3419 | hp_oracle = 8021 |rec_oracle = 2761 | hp_bonus = 1800 |atk_bonus = 620 |def_bonus = 600 |rec_bonus = 600 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 12 |normaldc = 36 |ls = Lycanthrope Leader |lsdescription = Boosts HP (60%) & boosts ATK, DEF, REC (120%) when HP is over 50% & damage taken may restore HP (25% chance 25% damage) & negates critical damage & boosts BB ATK (250%) |lstype = |bb = Steady Ferocity |bbdescription = 18 combo Fire attack on all foes (damage relative to remaining HP) & restores HP & restores HP for 3 turns & boosts max HP (25%) & casts Taunt and boosts own DEF (100%) for 1 turn |bbtype = Heal/Offense |bbhits = 18 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 15 |bbdc = 18 |sbb = Methodical Annihilation |sbbdescription = 28 combo Fire attack on all foes (damage relative to remaining HP) & restores HP & boosts DEF (180%) for 3 turns & boosts ATK relative to DEF (80%) for 3 turns & casts Taunt and boosts own DEF (100%) for 1 turn |sbbtype = Heal/Support/Offense |sbbhits = 28 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 27 |sbbdc = 28 |ubb = Feral Inquisitor |ubbdescription = 22 combo Fire attack on all foes (damage relative to remaining HP) & boosts ATK and DEF (400%) for 3 turns & fully restores HP for 3 turns & boosts max HP (40%) & damage taken restores HP (100%) for 3 turns & boosts BB ATK (500%) for 3 turns |ubbtype = Heal/Support/Offense |ubbhits = 22 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 22 |ubbdc = 22 |es = Omega Instinct |esitem = |esdescription = Damage taken may restore HP (25% chance 25% damage) & boosts ATK relative to remaining HP (0-150%) and DEF relative to lost HP (0-150%) & negates critical damage & adds probability of resistance against 2 KO attacks (40% chance) |evofrom = 710146 |evointo = |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evomats6 = |evomats7 = |evoitem = |evozelcost = |evokarmacost = |howtoget = |dreamskill1_cat = Parameter Boost |dreamskill1_1_sp = 10 |dreamskill1_1_desc = Boosts all parameters (20%) |dreamskill1_1_note = |dreamskill1_2_sp = 10 |dreamskill1_2_desc = Raises all parameters boost (+20%) |dreamskill1_2_note = |dreamskill2_cat = Ailment Resistance |dreamskill2_1_sp = 20 |dreamskill2_1_desc = Negates all status ailments |dreamskill2_1_note = |dreamskill3_cat = Damage Reduction |dreamskill3_1_sp = 20 |dreamskill3_1_desc = Negates elemental damage |dreamskill3_1_note = |dreamskill4_cat = Special |dreamskill4_1_sp = 10 |dreamskill4_1_desc = Raises ATK parameter limits to 130000 |dreamskill4_1_note = |dreamskill4_2_sp = 10 |dreamskill4_2_desc = Enhances BB/SBB's own DEF boost effect (+50%) |dreamskill4_2_note = |dreamskill4_3_sp = 20 |dreamskill4_3_desc = Enhances SBB's boost to ATK relative to DEF effect (+10%) |dreamskill4_3_note = |dreamskill4_4_sp = 20 |dreamskill4_4_desc = Adds BB ATK boost (450%) for 3 turns effect to BB/SBB |dreamskill4_4_note = |dreamskill4_5_sp = 30 |dreamskill4_5_desc = Enhances BB/SBB/UBB's BB ATK boost effect (+50%) |dreamskill4_5_note = |dreamskill4_6_sp = 50 |dreamskill4_6_desc = Probable resistance against 1 KO attack (70% chance) |dreamskill4_6_note = |notes = |addcat = Shapeshifter |addcatname = Heinrich8 |videos = }}